Al's Big Dream
by Classy Venus
Summary: Al has a dream. Ed isn't too happy about it. No real pairings.


Hello everyone and welcome to my first fan fiction ever! Hooray! I'd just like to make a little shout out to one of my besties, Autumn! She gave me the encouragement to actually write this! Yay for her! We love you kid!

Disclaimer: If I owned FMA pigs would fly and hell would freeze over. Does that tell you something? It should...

Spoilers: None seeing as when I wrote this I hadn't even seen the ending of the show or the movie.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Al's Big Dream

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hey brother?" Al began one random morning while sitting in the military dorm room they share.

"Hm…?" Ed replied while not looking up from the book he was avidly reading. Nope. Not for a second.

"I want to dance!" Al yelled while jumping up and doing turns around the room in what he thought was a graceful and dignified manner, but really to anyone else it was just crazy looking.

"Um Al I...AUGH!" Ed yelled. Augh being what you yell when a seven foot tall suit of living armour nearly plows you over while spinning about in a cramped dorm room.

"Omigosh brother I'm sorry…as I was saying, I want to be a lovely and graceful ballerina." Al continued.

"Al…ok wow what brought this on? First off I don't think you took into account the fact that you are a seven foot tall walking trashcan. And second, if that's the way you dance I'm not sure it would be a very safe thing to try." Ed reasoned. But it seemed that his logic fell on deaf ears because Al went right on in his little fantasy world.

"Don't you think that would be great! Just imagine it brother! The adoring fans….."

"Al…"

"The wild applause!"

"Al…"

"The magic of the theatre…"

"Um Al?…"

"The stage make-up!!"

"AL!!" Ed yelled, causing tiny bits of plaster to fall from the ceiling, either from Ed's yelling or Al's constantly doing more crazy spins around the room as he rambled, we aren't sure yet.

"What is it brother?" Al inquired, as if finally hearing his brother for the first time.

"Dancing isn't manly Al…"

"What do you mean, brother?!"

"They make you wear stretchy leotards and tights, Al….TIGHTS!"

"Feh…oh brother your so stereotypical…"

"Be that as it may, Al, You are not going to learn to dance and that is final!" Ed concluded.

"Your so mean brother! How could you be so thoughtless of my feelings?" Al fake-cried, "I HATE you!"

"You don't really mean that do you?" Ed inquired warily.

"Nah…"

"Good…drama queen…"

"Fool."

"Crybaby."

"Dog."

"Trashcan."

(This goes on for a good ten minutes or so…you will just have to use your imaginations here, folks!)

"…Short…"

(Ooh Al just did it now…)

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE WOULD HAVE TO GET A STEPLADDER TO CLIMB A STAIR BECAUSE HE'S SO SHORT AND IF IT WAS RAINING HE WOULD DROWN IN A DROP OF WATER BECAUSE HE-"

"Brother please! There are other people in this building…" Al scolded.

"It's your fault for calling me short…" Ed mumbled and pouted in a corner.

"Well…" Al began, but was cut short by a look from his brother. He had forgotten just how scary his brother Ed could be when he really tried.

"I really want to be a ballerina though…" Al pouted

"Oh go mope in a sack!"

"ED!"

"Haha look who's yelling now. Take your own advice."

"This is nonsense brother…Hey! I know what will cheer you up!"

This intrigued Ed, he was feeling kind of down since that whole short joke. "Do tell, do tell" He urged.

"You could go bug the Colonel."

"Who? Mustang?"

"That's the one!"

"Ah, Al, where would I be without you? That's just what I need to cheer me up!" Ed said. Bugging Mustang was his favorite hobby, after all. 'Paperwork is more fun when I'm around, I'm sure.' he thought. "See you later then, Al?"

"Hmmm oh yeah sure. Have fun brother!" Al called, as Ed was halfway out the door. It seemed that his mind was elsewhere.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Maes Hughes was a very happy man. His little darling Elecia wanted to take ballet classes! Isn't that wonderful! He can just picture it now! His darling little girl on stage, dazzling the crowd with her elegance and charm. So now Maes Hughes has taken said lovely little daughter with him down to the community center to sign her up. They walk, hand in hand, into the building and make a beeline for the sign-up sheets and he writes her name down on the paper…right next to Alphonse Elric's.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Author's Footnote:

Aw didn't that ending just make you feel all fuzzy inside? Well all reviews are welcome as long as they aren't condemning me to hell. I hope I didn't do too too bad!

I apologise for being so terribly bad at writing Ed's rants...I've never done this sort of thing before so be gentle! -begs forgiveness-

Let me know about any typos and stuff i'll do my best to correct 'em!

...I hope that nobody was too terribly out of character...I try yah know?

Oh and I just baked some nice banana bread fresh from the oven. Everyone can have some doesn't matter if you read and reviewed or just read because I still love you for putting up with me! Bye bye now! -waves banana bread in your faces- you know you want it…


End file.
